User blog:NoBanana/The Infobox Project
WE DID IT WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Project is concluded and successful. I'm going to use the infoboxes to categorise all card pages automatically, and hopefully at some point I'll get around to documenting them. Thanks to everyone that helped us get this wiki's infoboxes up to scratch. I couldn't have done this alone. NoBanana 23:24, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Also I'm removing the infoboxes from this page as they mess up the categorisation. If you really want to look at them for some reason, it's possible to see the revision history of this page if you mess with the URL. Infoboxes are pretty crucial to this wiki, seeing as they're how most readers get the information they're looking for on a card, which is why I think it's a bit appalling that we have 50 different types of them and they all have different parameters. They're also all made in the Template Creator, which is very user friendly and cute and all, but doesn't create the best templates. To remedy this, I've created 5 new templates which are far more user friendly and professional than the existing ones. The Project We have 5 new templates, but they're not in use on the wiki right now. I need your help to add them, because there's far infoboxes more than I have the time or willpower to update by myself. I've taken the liberty to add a hidden category to the old infoboxes so we can find them easier - the full list of pages that need infobox updates is here. To add one of my new shiny infoboxes to a page, I would recommend using Source Editor, which can be accessed by clicking on the little down arrow next to the Edit button, or setting it as your default editor in your . You can then simply copy paste the template code below into the page, and fill in or delete the fields as appropriate. It's probably possible to do it with visual editor, but I haven't a clue how that's done so you're on your own if you decide to do that. More guidance on what fields should be removed and which should be filled in can be found in each infobox's section. If you're unsure about if you're doing it right or not, just go ahead and be bold. It's very easy to correct an error made by a new user, far easier than it is to do all the work ourselves. Even in the unlikely event that 50% of the stuff you do is wrong, that's 50% of the work done - currently everything is wrong so any improvement helps. Reverting is extremely easy if it does happen to go completely pear-shaped - just jump right in and give it your best shot. You'll do fine! DamageCard This is the damage card template. It should be used for any card with a red background, and you might notice it has a lot of parameters that don't apply to all damage cards (stuff like Effect and Quickplay). To the right, I have an example of the infobox with no parameters filled in - you'll notice that many of the parameters hide when not filled in (like most infoboxes), but the important ones do not vanish. Another thing to note is that the infobox assumes the title of the page - the title of this page is NoBanana/The Infobox Project, so the infobox takes that and uses it as the title of the box. If the page is renamed, the infobox changes too. For damage cards, the quickplay, effect and target fields can usually be removed unless they're actually quickplay, have an effect (such as burn), or some special targeting condition, like AoE. An example of this in use is the Fireball page. Fireball is an AoE, and has a special effect, but is not quickplay, so it has effect, quickplay, and not AoE fields. HealingCard This is the healing card template. It should be used for any card with a green background. Again, another blank infobox to the right. Unlike DamageCard, the target and range parameters are no longer hidden by default, because many healing cards can only target the user. Other than target and range however, healing cards should have the same hidden fields as damage cards if they're not out of the ordinary - cards can be assumed to have no special effect or quickplay. An example of HealingCard in use can be found at Horn of the Unicorn. EffectCard Next up is EffectCard, to be used for all cards with a blue background. The only hidden field that EffectCard has is range (to be left blank for self target cards), as effect cards can be basically anything and nothing can be assumed. An example of EffectCard can be found at Blinding Flash. TrapCard TrapCard is for cards with a purple background. Only the quickplay field is hidden by default, and like DamageCard and HealingCard, the field should be left blank if the card isn't quickplay, because traps can be assumed to not be quickplay. Ant Hill uses the TrapCard infobox, so you can look at that as an example if everything's on fire and you don't know what you did wrong. BuffCard The final type of cards have a yellow background, and are the buff (and debuff) cards. The effect field is hidden here, and should be used for cards that have a side effect like damaging you or giving you a debuff (strength duality, for instance). At the time of writing, the only card updated to this template is Attack Buff, so that's our example. Feel free to ping me a message or leave a comment on the blog if you're unsure about anything, but I'd recommend just going for it. If you don't follow the exact style of the other pages that's fine - the important thing is that the infoboxes are all updated to the new format so everything is consistent and easy to work with - if we decide we want to make the style more consistent afterwards that's a job for later. Thanks for reading, and I hope you join in and help out with the project. There's a lot of work to do, but I'm sure we can do all of it. EDIT: As it turns out, trying to enter 0 into one of the fields doesn't work for whatever reason - it just uses the default. If a card costs 0 bits, I guess you just enter "None". I'll see if I can figure out a fix later. Category:Blog posts